


Не плачь по мне, Мэгги Тэтчер

by lachance



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Коммерчески безопасные компьютерные игры для всей семьи.





	Не плачь по мне, Мэгги Тэтчер

_Tore my shirt to stop you bleeding  
But nothing ever stops you leaving_

Они всегда заканчивают на том, что Колин прыгает вниз. Стефан видит это в кинематографической замедленной съемке, такой плавной, будто сменилось несколько поколений видеокамер и мониторов, будто эта смерть — распахнутые ворота в будущее. В реальности он знает, что его потолок — двадцать четыре кадра в секунду. На двадцать пятом кадре графический процессор начинает гореть.

Он никогда не может остановить Колина. Все сюжетные развилки приводят их к этой точке. Если Стефан сделает другой выбор, игра просто закончится.

А игра всегда должна продолжаться.

*

В конце июля Колин ведет его на шахтерскую забастовку. В толпе крепко сжимает его ладонь, будто Стефан — ребенок, который может здесь потеряться. У Стефана перед глазами мутно от того, как вокруг тесно и громко, он цепляется за чужую потную ладонь, не чувствуя брезгливости. Эта ладонь его якорь в толпе. Эта ладонь его плюшевый заяц.

Колин на ходу поджигает самокрутку и протягивает ему, прежде чем самому затянуться. Они быстро усвоили этот ритуал. Колин всегда вытирает руки, прежде чем приобнять его. Колин дает ему первому затянуться и взять марку из банки, а не с его пальца. В другой сюжетной развилке Колин давит большим пальцем ему на губы и сам кладет марку прямо на язык, а Стефан облизывает лунки его ногтей, а потом мокро вылизывает ребро ладони. 

_Какая разница._

_Ты же понимаешь, что даже кислород в твоих легких кто-то уже вдыхал?_

Стройными рядами, почти как солдаты, шахтеры проходят по Пикадилли мимо Академии Художеств, где в толпу вливается с десяток разукрашенных парней и девушек, которые явно предпочли бы нести другие транспаранты, но какая разница, если партия консерваторов пытается выебать их всех. Так Колин говорит. Колин удивительно политический для человека, у которого есть девушка и ребенок. У которого есть в жизни что-то постоянное. Консервативно постоянное, как на постерах с социальной рекламой. Или рекламой хлопьев. Или рекламой коммерчески безопасных компьютерных игр для всей семьи.

Колин не переносит Оруэлла за то, что он был во всем прав, но поэтому держит его книгу на столике, как консервативные мамочки — Библию. _Мы прямо посреди этого сюжета, малыш Стефан. И сейчас — сейчас в нем начинается забастовка._

Колин целует его в толпе в первый раз, обхватив лицо ладонями, глубоко и густо, вдыхая остатки дыма ему в рот. Он точно знает, что забастовку снимают, они видели несколько камер — и сейчас почти чувствуют, как кто-то переводит объектив с транспарантов на них. Стефан каменеет под его руками, не может сопротивляться, только чувствует движение языка, слюну, пот, тесное прикосновение кожи к коже, и это все равно, что знать: ты сделал выбор, ведущий к плохой концовке.

Упоительное падение.

*

Колин говорит: «Эта новая экранизация Оруэлла — памятник Бертону и нам всем. Поставь вместо моего надгробия экран. Потом ты знаешь, что делать».

Он не всегда прыгает со своего балкона, где за стеной Китти и плачущий ребенок, нормальный мир, в котором из нитей света, что продуцируют твои собственные пальцы, нельзя сплести колыбель для кошки. Он прыгает с крыши хосписа. Прыгает из окна Трэвеллерз — просто встает из-за стойки, толкает створки и шагает вниз с такой нелепой секундной задержкой. Как персонаж Луни Тьюнз, осознавший, что под мультяшными ногами остался только воздух. Иллюзия движения вспарывает кислород в разводах дыма от травки, что покуривает пластиковый Уолт Дисней. Потом тебя больше не будет.

Иногда Колин стреляет себе в рот, и Стефан должен до прихода отца оттереть его кровь от стен, но это не важно — потом они все равно возвращаются к контрольной точке.

*

Он не то чтобы сходит с ума, Стефану кажется, что теперь он наоборот все видит и понимает. Какая разница, закончит ли он игру? В другой реальности он уже закончил, и Бандерснатч провалился в продажах. В другой реальности он закончил игру, и она стала хитом. В другой реальности они запирают дверь — _он раньше никогда не запирал дверь_ — и Колин гибко седлает его бедра, на ходу стряхивая с себя одежду. Кожа у него смуглая и гладкая, темные волосы подмышками и в паху. Под одеждой от него еще гуще пахнет травкой, хочется водить носом по его телу, выискивая затаившиеся следы запахов. Пот, одеколон, снова травка, запах его кожи, табачный дым, чужие духи, термопаста, черт знает, что еще... Стефан переворачивает его на спину, толчком вжимаясь между ног, и Колин судорожно расстегивает его ремень. У него плывущая улыбка, будто они оба обкурены, капля пота стекает по виску, он обхватывает Стефана ногами и дергает ширинку вниз. Даже не просит раздеться, ведет пальцами под футболку, царапает живот, сжимает соски — Стефан охает и непроизвольно толкается снова. Он не в силах чувствовать брезгливость и тошноту, он бы каждую каплю пота с его тела слизал, если бы Колин позволил. Впился бы губами в горло и ключичную ямку, оставил бы следы под коленями и на бедрах, где кожа тоньше, вылизал пах и между ягодиц, толкнулся бы языком в приоткрытый рот, собирая слюну.

Колин сжимает его через ткань и ведет по стволу, и Стефана прошивает густым электричеством, глаза закатываются, он хрипит в такт этим неуклюжим движениям, пытаясь толкнуться в ладонь. Колин убирает руку, только чтобы приспустить его джинсы. Присвистывает, кажется, но он ни черта не слышит, кроме собственного пульса; он целиком в этом моменте, и понимает, что независимо от его дальнейших действий — эту сцену он уже не откроет.

Нужна огромная удача или чит-код, чтобы снова оказаться здесь.  
Колин притирается ближе, сжимает оба их члена шершавой ладонью, и он не мыл руки, когда они пришли с улицы, и плевать, как же Стефану плевать на это.

*

Керуак в конце пятидесятых писал, что единственной любовью может быть первая, а единственной смертью — последняя. А через десять лет он умер, так что, вероятно, он был прав. Стефан часто думает об этом в контексте маленькой смерти — _Колин забирается ладонью ему в ширинку в драйв-ине, Колин толкает его спиной к щербатому кафелю в туалете закусочной, Колин проталкивает ему марку в рот языком_ — и в контексте того, что программисты на Спектруме станут никому не нужны уже лет через пять, и нужно будет учиться чему-то новому. Или сдохнуть, но с этим у Стефана проблемы. Игра должна продолжаться, так ведь?

Колин ходит на забастовки, толкается со сквоттерами и запоздавшими хиппи, курит с антимилитаристами на том, что завтра может стать баррикадами, если кто-то сверху не ослабит петлю на их шее. Сгорбившись, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, Стефан озирается, высматривая полицию, пока Колин выводит баллончиком на кирпичной стене «Не плачь по мне, Мэгги Тэтчер». У него лицо надменное и испуганное лицо вьетнамского мальчишки-призывника. Стефану с ним хорошо до одури, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким здоровым и живым, а потом Колин пускает себе пулю в рот, и — все сначала.

*

11 сентября Колин, не потрудившись одеться, прогоняет последний рабочий билд, и в конце игры он одобрительно присвистывает:

— Надо же, малыш Стефан, ты наконец все понял.

За провалом зрачка, черного, как направленный в лицо объектив, не разглядеть радужку.


End file.
